


Share One with Me

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Gavin Reed, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Smoking, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: A quick reverse au, Connor has an eating disorder and goes out to smoke, Gavin–an RK400 tasked with working with Connor–follows him.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Share One with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please know there is talk of eating disorders and not eating. It doesn't go into much detail but it's there.

"If you were an 800, maybe then you'd be as tall as me." Connor snarked, and Gavin couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew what Connor was doing, Gavin still hadn't fully deviated even after the revolution–he had gone against orders, though. Now? Now he had the urge to punch the human in the face like he often felt. 

"My height has nothing to do with my model, ass." He didn't know if it did or didn't, but he was a bit tired of all the short jokes. He wasn't even that much shorter than Connor! "You know as an RK400 I am designed for this kind of work, my height was picked for optimal… whatever." Wasn't like Connor would care about his answer. 

Connor smirked at him, leaning back in his chair dangerously. Not that Gavin cared, he just had to work with this stupid human, not befriend him. The sergeant had his odd habits, and no matter what Gavin did, he wouldn't stop. His hair was a mess from Connor running his hands through it (he did his hair every day for some unknown reason considering it always was mused up within the hour), his tie loose and shirt's first few buttons undone and sleeves pushed up his forearms. He had his badge and gun on his belt, black pants clung snuggly to his legs. 

"Lunch break is soon, where are you planning to go?" Not that he wanted to come with. He just didn't have anything to do when Connor wasn't around to give him orders. 

Connor sat up, glaring at his computer as he pretended to start working. "I was just gonna stay here, not that hungry anyway." 

"You did not have breakfast, and you did not have lunch yesterday. You need to eat, Connor." He crossed his own arms, glaring at the man. He couldn't understand why he wouldn't take care of himself–he needed his body at its best to be the most effective. 

"Drop it RK," Connor turned his glare on him for a second, and he snapped his mouth shut. Connor probably hadn't meant it as an order, but that's how his programming took it. 

That didn't mean he wouldn't glare back, grinding his teeth as he tried to find a way around the order. 

"Shit," Connor sighed, rubbing at his jaw before pushing away from his desk. "I'm gonna grab a smoke." Another thing Gavin hated about him. In this day and age, he should know better, there were so many studies down on it and ways to help quit, yet Connor just kept at it. 

He had to do something about it, but he stayed seated as he watched Connor walk away. His shirt was casually baggy, but Connor raised his arms above his head to stretch, and Gavin's stomach dropped. 

He was so small? He hadn't scanned Connor after that first time, giving him a semblance of privacy, but now he felt like he had to. What he saw broke his heart. 

He was underweight, malnourished, sleep-deprived, and Gavin had a feeling he now knew what was happening. The smoking connected with it too, as did the bottles of vitamins he kept in his desk. He bolted to his feet and followed after, catching up easily and smiling slightly when Connor looked his way. 

The air was still cold from winter, and he watched as Connor shivered so hard he thought he'd break a bone. He pushed his sleeves down and leaned against the wall, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and pulling one out, holding it between his lips as he lit it up and took a long drag. 

"Didn't have to follow me," Connor muttered, eyes slipping closed as he pushed out the smoke. 

Cigarettes were known to be appetite suppressants, as were a few of the vitamins Connor took daily. "I wanted to talk to you about something." It was a request, but Connor knew that by now. 

He waved him on, taking in another lungful. The smell of the smoke coming out of the cigarette was so bad, it was as if someone had put a piece of coal into his lungs. Looking at the man happily inhaling the smoke, he wondered whether his nose was sensing the wrong smell as the man looked as if he was inhaling flower-scented deodorant or something. "Sure, whatever." 

"When was the last time you ate?" Connor's legs looked far too skinny now that he was noticing these things and putting it all together. 

He saw Connor tense, pulling in too much smoke that he had to cough it out, bringing the death stick away from his mouth for a few seconds. "What the fuck, Gav?!" 

"It's a simple question, I have ways to find out, but I doubt you'd want that." Like sticking his tongue down Connor's mouth to see if there was anything there. 

"I, uh, I had dinner last night with Hank." Connor shrugged, putting the cig back into his mouth, not meeting Gavin's eyes. Connor was an amazing liar when working, but he was absolutely shit at it every other time. He didn't even have to scan him to know that was a big fat lie. 

"Uh-huh. Wanna tell me the truth, dipshit? I _will_ get it out of you." He leaned against the wall too, watching Connor closely. 

"Fuck you!" Connor growled out before sighing. "Whatever, I had dinner two nights ago, happy?" Connor glared down at the ground, the tip of the cigarette burning a bright red as he inhaled. 

That just wouldn't do. He grabbed the cigarette, going to crush it on the ground before thinking better of it. Connor would be livid if he wasted anything, so he brought it to his own lips and sucked in a breath. He didn't have human lungs, and it wouldn't do anything to or for him, but it still burned. He coughed so hard it felt like his components were going to come up and out of his mouth. "Fuck!" He whined, rubbing at his chest as he wheezed. He'd smoke all of it if it meant Connor would have less. 

"Gavin!" Connor scolded but rubbed his back soothingly as he continued to cough until his systems cleared the dirty smoke out. "Why'd you do that?" Was that worry in Connor's voice? 

"These are appetite suppressants, figured if you stopped with these and the vitamins you may feel hunger again." He didn't want to think about the alternative, that Connor was doing this purposely. 

By the look on Connor's face, he knew this, and it only made Gavin worry more. Ok, so what he worried? Connor was his friend, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. He cared about the stupid human and his health even if said human was stupid enough to do this to himself. "Gavin, give it back." 

Gavin shook his head, pulling in more smoke even as his eyes watered from the burn. "No." 

"Gavin."

"No." Another inhale and exhale, staring right at Connor. 

"RK." 

Gavin simply raised an eyebrow, taking in an extra-long drag. 

"RK400, give me that back." Connor still had a few cigarettes left in the pack, but he seemed focused on this one perched on Gavin's lips.

"No." He shrugged, pulling in, but before he could push it back out Connor grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together. Gavin let out his breath, and Connor breathed in with a low hum, shivering.

Gavin whimpered, the cigarette falling to the ground as Connor didn't pull away, still pressed against him. He slowly closed his eyes, hand coming up to splay across Connor's chest, not pushing him away even as his brain told him he should. This was far from appropriate, but hadn't he been thinking about this just a few seconds ago? 

Connor tilted his head slightly, their lips sliding against each other as they started to truly kiss. Gavin put a hand on the wall behind Connor, needing the extra support as Connor's hand pulled him impossibly closer by the small of his back. 

His tongue flicked out to swipe across Connor's bottom lip, and he was quickly allowed access. He could taste the cigarette in his mouth along with those damn vitamins, but underneath it was a slight taste of Connor. 

Gavin pressed his leg between Connor's thighs, soaking in the soft moan that came from Connor. He rocked his hips down, grinding against Gavin's leg like a dog in heat, desperately trying to get more friction. 

Gavin carded a hand through Connor's soft hair, and now he understood why he did it to himself so much. He tugged on it sharply, and Connor's head fell back giving Gavin full access to his neck. He took the opening, licking and sucking over the soft cold skin. He knew everyone would be able to see them with how Connor wore his damn shirts. Speaking of, he dipped his hand under the fabric, fingers brushing over hard nipples. 

Connor trembled from the cold and warm touch, breathing out a sigh. "Fuck, Gav. You sure you aren't deviant?" 

Gavin rolled his eyes, sucking a big bruise where everyone could see even if Connor completely buttoned up his shirt. "Shut it–you'll have to do a lot more than that to deviate me." 

"Oh, so I'm allowed to do more?" Connor quirked an eyebrow, and Gavin huffed but nodded. "Wait, really? You're giving me full consent, this isn't just your programming making you, right?" Great, now he could see the panic on Connor's face

He leaned up and kissed him gently, his hand cupping his cheek. Connor made the smallest noise and kissed back, a pretty flush dusting his cheeks and reddening his ears. 

"Does that answer your question?" He mumbled against his lips, brushing his thumb against Connor's sharp cheekbones. Now he wanted to deviate just so Connor wouldn't have any more doubts. 

Connor nods, smiling into another slow kiss. "Yeah… it does." 

Gavin let his hand wander down, brushing over bones he shouldn't have been able to feel this easily. "Good. Now, do you want to go on a date with me?" No one could ever say he wasn't blunt and to the point. He knew what he wanted, and he'd go for it. 

"Um, yeah, but we can't just leave work." 

"Cool, we're going on a lunch date. You can get whatever you want, even if it's just like a salad, and we'll kiss a lot more too. We might even take a walk around a park if we have enough time." He wasn't just going on a date to make sure Connor ate, but it certainly helped. 

"Gavin," Connor growled out, which damn, but Gavin would not back down. 

"Nope. You'll do this for me. I want you to be healthy." Especially if they were going to do certain things, he wanted Connor to be able to have as much stamina as possible. He leaned up and kissed him slower this time, but no less wanting. 

Connor kissed back but pulled away with a sigh. "Fine. Whatever. You can't even eat anyway." That was true, but he knew Connor would jump down his neck if he knew he was low on thirium sometimes. 

"I know," Gavin shrugged, "but I can still enjoy the date." There were many things he could do while Connor ate. "Come on, I know a few good places unless you wanna pick the place." It only took a quick search to find a nice place for Connor to eat. 

He gently tugged Connor by his hand back into the building so they could leave out the front. He didn't care about the looks he got and flipped over two people that sneered at him. He didn't care what they thought, he had Connor, and they were going on a fucking date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
